


love is strong and it’ll always find a way

by justrandomness224



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, just banjou slowly falling for sento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandomness224/pseuds/justrandomness224
Summary: Everyday when he wakes up and sees Sento doing whatever he does, dozing off at the computer, passed out on the floor after a long night of research, munching on some snack or scribbling away, his heart warmed and he smiled fondly.Maybe… maybe learning to love again wasn’t so bad after all, if he had Sento by his side.Alternative summary:How Banjou Ryuuga falls in love with one Kiryuu Sento
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Ogura Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	love is strong and it’ll always find a way

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the opening [be the one](https://youtu.be/tH7NWi7mLOk)

Banjou Ryuuga had lost a lot of things in his life. He lost his family at the age of thirteen and had to survive in an orphanage, he studied hard and got a part-time job. He took up boxing and soon learned that he was rather exceptional at it and managed to become a professional. He met Kasumi not long after he started his career. Two years after they started dating he’d proposed to her and she said yes.

He lost his license for accepting a bribe to throw the match but it was fine. So long Kasumi managed to get better, nothing else really mattered.

Well, not quite, of course he’d still have to get a job which is where Katsuragi Takumi comes in. Ryuuga having been framed for his murder was sentenced to ten years in prison no matter how much he pleaded not guilty. He hated his time in prison, he couldn’t see Kasumi and on the rare occasions she did manage to visit, their time was short and he missed her more afterwards.

Then, he got drugged and woke up in a weird facility thing with gas mask freaks standing over him and injecting him with some strange gas. He hoped that he wouldn’t die here. He managed to escape somehow and encountered a man called Kiryuu Sento who had strange bottles and even stranger strength. It reminded him of-

Of the damned mask freaks.

Unfortunately, he got caught in some Kamen Rider bullshit that he really doesn’t want to know how it started. He just wanted to clear his name, marry Kasumi and have a family.

He was introduced to the weird owner of  cafe Nascita, Isurugi Souichi, and his grumpy daughter Isurugi Misora. Takigawa Sawa entered his life not even twenty minutes after he was somewhat free, hidden in the basement of the cafe (he still can’t believe the door to said basement was in the damned fridge. Where the hell did they keep the food then?)

He ran away to find Kasumi only to encounter a Smash that turned out to be Kasumi and  _ oh god  _ what did that bastard mean that Kasumi couldn’t be saved. He watched as Sento tried his best to preserve her consciousness and body slightly so that he could speak to her once more.

She confessed to lying to him and mentioned a man named Nabeshima that told her that Ryuuga’s license would be restored if she told him to meet the damned scientist Katsuragi. It didn’t matter to him now though. His fiance was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

As she faded away into gold dust, his heart ached for her in his arms.

So all in all, Ryuuga had lost a lot of people and things in his life, but losing Kasumi was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

As he sat on that bike, he wondered if Kasumi was happier now, not having to suffer any longer.

As time went by, he found himself spending more and more time on Sento. He thought it was normal at first. He did want to bring down Faust after all. Ryuuga wanted to expose them and their crimes and clear his name. He wanted to be able to walk around on the streets without a disguise, without having to hide who he was.

Then he started to stare for too long, his heart started to beat faster and faster whenever Sento got too close, his cheeks heating up and his mouth going dry as he gazed at Sento’s lips and thought of kissing them.

Ryuuga wondered about a lot of things.

He thought about how adorable Sento’s little ramblings were, his muttered calculations as he wrote his hypothesis and the experimentations down, the way his hair stuck up when he got excited about discovering something new. The way his eyes brightened when he saw a new bottle or the way his face turned serious when someone he cared for was in danger. Ryuuga was falling for it all.

He started to daydream of life with Sento. Would they be domestic? Or would they playfully argue and fight like they do now? What would he do after clearing his name? How well would Sento’s hand fit in his? Would they get married in the future? Did Sento even like him back?

Everytime after he pondered these things, he felt rather guilty. Kasumi passed away only a month ago. How could he fall for someone else so quickly after that? What kind of fiance was he to move on so swiftly from his lover?

His answer came to him in a dream. Whether real or not, he dreamt that Kasumi was happy that he was moving on and that he found happiness again. She had wished Ryuuga luck in his pursuit of Sento and hoped that Ryuuga would

Perhaps it was his subconscious telling him that yes it was okay to start falling in love again or maybe Kasumi saw his confusion and frustration in the afterlife and decided to reassure him. Whatever it was, he knew what he wanted to do now.

He wanted to love Sento. He wanted to protect him and hold and do all the things that he had once done with Kasumi. Ryuuga wanted to take him places, let him experience things, help him remember if he could.

Everyday when he wakes up and sees Sento doing whatever he does, dozing off at the computer, passed out on the floor after a long night of research, munching on some snack or scribbling away, his heart warmed and he smiled fondly.

Maybe… maybe learning to love again wasn’t so bad after all, if he had Sento by his side.


End file.
